Sailor Moon El brillo del Sol
by Achan7
Summary: El sistema solar se ve amenazado por un nuevo mal, pero ¿Como se puede detener?¿Quién es ahora el culpable? ¿Acaso la luz se cansará de tanto resplandor que ha brindado en todo este tiempo? Todo puede suceder cuando el mal lleva las de ganar...
1. Acto 1

¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero decirles que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni nada, sin embargo la historia sí, please no la copies. Además, sorry pero este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon... al menos el primero que publico, a ver que les parece... ^--^ Por cierto... esta historia se sitúa después de Sailor Moon Super S pero antes de Sailor Moon Stars. Gracias y, comiencen a leer! No olviden dejar por lo menos un review ^--^;

Acto 1

"Cuando la luz fue absorbida por la oscuridad"

--- Hace tiempo, era yo. Y yo lo era todo. Yo cubría con mis grandes alas los confines del universo, y con mi mirada veía hasta lo último del infinito. Mi amor por la gente era grande. ¿Amor? ¿Realmente puede llamarse así a ese sentimiento? Egoísmo. Satisfacía el egoísmo de aquellas gentes. Sí... yo les guardaba. Yo les salvaba del peligro, mantenía lejos la oscuridad. Ese fue mi error. 

La oscuridad era tan densa en aquel lugar, que la voz de aquella persona era lo único que daba la impresión de un falso vacío. Ni ojo ni mente humana podría concebir una oscuridad tan grande como la que reinaba en aquel lugar. Todo era sombras, todo era oscuro, todo menos esa voz.

--- Quise ayudarles... ¡Juro que así fue!.... pero eso fue mi ruina... mi dolor... el principio de mi sufrimiento. La oscuridad era pequeña... y era tan lejana de mí. Sin embargo se cansó... sí, igual que yo ahora... se cansó. Comenzó a extenderse poco a poco, drenando dentro de ella la vida de los planetas que tocaba. Mi única responsabilidad era salvar el mío...

La gente gritaba mi nombre, pedía mi auxilio... ¿Qué me impulsó a hacer eso? ¿Qué hizo que les ayudara?... Tal vez por orgullo... por fama... no quería perder lo que tenía.. lo que me hacía ser yo misma. Luché contra ella... la oscuridad nunca había estado tan cerca de mí... nunca había visto todo ese dolor, todo ese vacío....

Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, todo era en vano. Fui tan ciega... fui tan....

El silencio irrumpió nuevamente viéndose después interrumpido por el lamento lastimero de la misma voz, quien se mostraba débil y aguda.

--- Que arriesgué mi vida... Sí. Lo di todo. Todo por esas personas mal agradecidas que ahora ya ni me recuerdan. La luz eterna había sido absorbida por la oscuridad... e igualmente consumada por la misma....

La presencia de otro silencio más no se hizo esperar.. hasta que fue irrumpido de nuevo por la voz, que esta vez tomaba fuerza y un tono violento y con sed de venganza.

--- ¡LA OSCURIDAD SE CANSÓ! ¡SE CANSÓ, MALDITA SEA! ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY HARTA! ¡HARTA DE VER CÓMO ESAS PERSONAS VIVEN FELIZMENTE MIENTRAS YO ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡AHORA NO SIENTO NADA! ¡¡NADA!! ¡ESTOY VACÍA..! ¡VACÍA COMPLETAMENTE Y A NADIE LE IMPORTA!... ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! –dijo la voz en un grito desesperado mientras la oscuridad se rompía a su alrededor cual espejo, mostrando a una joven de cabellos negros sujetados en una coleta a lo alto de su cabeza y amarrada con un largo listón negro usando un vestido del mismo color con una abertura al frente, dejando ver algo de lo blanco que aún quedaba en ella, todo esto cubierto de un blusón de tela negra y traslucida que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. 

Ella miró a su alrededor, viendo cerca de ella el sistema solar más cercano. Sus negros ojos se posaron sobre el Sol... sobre la Luna... y finalmente sobre la Tierra.

--- Esa luz... esas luces... todo... debe ser consumido... ---dijo hablando en tono frío e insensible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Acto 1 1

Acto 1.1

"La luz que refleja la Tierra"

La vida había sido pacífica para la Tierra desde que Neherenia se había ido. En realidad, el peligro no había pasado del todo, pero las Sailor Scouts estaban listas para cualquier cosa que viniera... cualquier cosa menos...

--- ¡AY! ¡Odio los exámenes! ---gritó Serena mientras levantaba en alto y con furia una hoja de papel arrugada ya casi por completo.

--- Sí... ---dijo Mina dando un suspiro mientras leía igualmente su hoja--- Creo que nunca seré buena en matemáticas...

--- Ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos. Es lógico que no saquen buenas notas si en vez de estudiar se la pasan viendo televisión y comiendo golosinas ---dijo a modo de suave regaño Ami, quien caminaba con sus amigas.

Ambas niñas se abrazaron entre llantos fingidos y se prometieron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo que pasarían juntas los exámenes extraordinarios. Ami las miró con una cálida sonrisa, tanto de alegría como de vergüenza por el acto realizado.

Ahora que el peligro había pasado, las chicas habían decidido tener una vida normal y alcanzar el ritmo acelerado con que esta se les había escapado por salvar su hogar: el planeta entero. Lita, quien asistía a la misma escuela que ellas, las esperaba en la puerta de salida. Una vez reunidas todas, caminaron entre risas y pláticas hacia la casa de Mina, quien les había prometido una comida y una buena tarde para celebrar el fin de los exámenes... y el lamentable principio de los extraordinarios.

Nadie en la Tierra sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder... nadie... al menos no a ciencia cierta.

Esa misma noche, Darien dormía en su departamento. Recostado en su cama, se movía de un lado a otro, mientras gotas de sudor frío corrían por los lados de su cara. En sus sueños, una mujer bastante joven aparecía frente a la luna, espaldas a esta, pero mirando fijamente a Darien. La misma luz de la luna hacía que se viera bien el cuerpo de la joven, pero su rostro era oculto bajo la oscuridad. 

---Tu debes ser el resplandor que despide este bello planeta... ---dijo la joven.

---¿¡Quién eres tú?! ---preguntó Darien

--- Yo... ---contestó suavemente--- yo no tengo un nombre... en mí no hay nada... yo no soy nadie... yo soy... el vacío.... ---dijo mientras la luz de la luna era absorbida hacia ella quedando esta como un cuerpo opaco en el cielo, hasta el punto de partirse en varios fragmentos.

Darien se levantó de golpe, asustado. Limpió con una mano las gotas de sudor de su rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente y por la ventana de su departamento miraba la luna, que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Se sintió feliz y hasta cierto punto tranquilo de que esta estuviera ahí, hasta que notó que, en la cima de un edificio, una silueta semejante a la de su sueño miraba en dirección del departamento. Darien saltó levemente por el susto, pero después de ver fijamente a ese lugar vio que esta ya no se encontraba ahí.

--- ¿El vacío...? ---se preguntó a si mismo mientras era rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Acto 2

Acto  2

"La luz que atrae a las sombras"

---¡Ay! ¡Qué delicia! ---dijo Serena estirándose mientras se relajaba en la tina de baño. Se encorvó un poco y apoyó sus brazos en los extremos de éste, poniendo su cabeza sobre ellos. Comenzó a hundirse levemente tanto en el agua como en sus pensamientos...

---¿En que piensas? ---le preguntó Rini, quien también estaba tomando el baño con ella. Se acercó a ella y la miró un poco... la examinó y conociéndola supo de que estaba pensando y le hundió fuertemente la cabeza en el agua.---¡¡Sal de tu mundo de ilusiones!!

---¡¡ACK!!! ---gritó Serena después de sacar la cabeza del agua, y tomando a Rini por el cuello a manera de juego, la sacudió--- ¡Basta!¡Basta!¡Basta!

Ese día sería inolvidable y Serena debía estar lista. Ella había preparado todo para que el día fuera perfecto. La fecha a celebrarse: el cumpleaños de Darien.  Ya había preparado el regalo: una elegante camisa blanca, como la que usaba bajo el traje de Tuxedo Mask.  Había pensado que tal vez, por el uso de la misma, ésta pudo haberse arruinado o maltratado, y que un repuesto no le caería mal. Además de esa manera no arriesgaba a Darien a comer comida suya, que hasta ella sabía que no era buena.

---Tengo que mejorar eso... ---pensó Serena en voz alta mientras soltaba a Rini, para después ponerse de pie. Suficiente tiempo de baño.

---¿Mejorar qué? ---le preguntó Rini, pero Serena no le contestó y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Rini miró la puerta unos momentos más--- ... Serena tonta ...

Serena caminó hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Luna sobre la cama, pensativa, mirando por la ventana. 

---¿Sucede algo Luna? ---le preguntó Serena a la gata.

Luna sólo miraba el cielo, pensando que tal vez lo que sentía eran simples calosfríos causados por la temperatura. Después de segundos de meditación y argumentación consigo misma, la gatita volteó hacia su princesa.

---No, nada... es sólo que... tal vez llueva.

Serena se extrañó un poco por el comentario, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sacó entre varias prendas y después de combinarlas mentalmente, tomó una decisión y se vistió. Mientras lo hacía, Serena comentaba emocionada sobre todo lo que había planeado: La comida en el restaurante, las chicas, los regalos...  Luna no parecía poner demasiada atención, como quiera sintiendo aquello que la molestaba, que sin embargo Serena no volvió a notar gracias a su emoción.

Momentos después, salió junto con Rini. Ambas muy bien vestidas y arregladas, cargando varias cosas y a toda prisa. No querían llegar tarde. No hoy.

Recargándose en una barda cercana a casa de Serena, la joven de cabellos negros avanzaba con dificultad mientras veía como Serena se alejaba, hasta perderla de vista.

--- La luz... de la luna...

Serena y Rini entraron corriendo al restaurante, sólo para darse cuenta que habían llegado tan temprano que sólo Ami estaba ahí. Ami las saludó desde lejos y ambas caminaron hacia ella sonriendo, mientras la saludaban, levantando su mano en alto para hacerlo. 

---No cabe duda de que son muy parecidas... ---pensó Ami mientras les sonreía--- ... después de todo son madre e hija.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas vanas: los exámenes, las salidas anteriores, pero sobre todo, lo que sucedería ese día llegando también a ligeras discusiones entre Serena y Rini quienes peleaban por el afecto de Darien. Minutos más tarde, y por separado, fueron llegando Lita, Rei y Mina respectivamente. La sorpresa era sencilla. Todas habían llegado media hora antes de que Darien lo hiciera, quien suponía que iba a ser una sencilla cita con su novia. Ellas se sentarían en una mesa de los alrededores, cerca pero no lo suficiente para que Darien las viera. Entonces, habiendo llegado él, lo sorprenderían con un gran grito de "Felicidades".

Mina miró de reojo la ventana.

---¡Ahí viene! ---gritó poniéndose de pie y señalando hacia allá.

Todas las demás se pararon de golpe para tomar a Mina de los brazos y llevársela rápidamente a otra mesa, donde todas se quedarían para que Darien no las viera.

Éste entró al restaurante. Miró alrededor y Serena, desde la mesa le sonrió. Caminó hacia su amada, que lo recibió con un leve beso, a lo que inmediatamente después las chicas saltaron hacia ellos de la nada y gritaron fuertemente

---¡¡FELICIDADES!!  ---mientras aventaban confeti y serpentinas al aire.

Entre risas, Darien les agradeció profundamente que le hicieran esto, y llamando a un mesero, juntaron otra mesa con la de Serena para que lograran caber todos.

Luna no se sentía demasiado entusiasmada por el festejo. Algo la molestaba muy profundamente. Salió cautelosamente del restaurante para que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida, pero afuera de este encontró a Artemis, quien sentado observaba el cielo.

---¿Artemis? ---preguntó Luna mientras se acercaba

---¡Luna! ¿No deberías estar con las chicas? ---le preguntó sorprendido.

---A decir verdad... no me siento como para festejar...

---¿Entonces tú también lo sientes?...

---¿Qué? ---preguntó asombrada Luna.

---Hay algo... algo no está bien... pero ¿Qué podría ser? Todo parece normal desde que derrotamos a Neherenia...

Ambos pensaron un poco... ninguno de ellos había estado tranquilo en el día, algo se estaba acercando... pero no se sentía exactamente que podría ser.

Llegando con dificultad hasta el local del restaurante, la chica de cabellos negros se apoyó en la ventana para ver desde afuera a Serena y a Darien junto con las chicas.

---La luz...

Desde adentro, las pláticas y las risas fueron violentamente interrumpidas por un rápido apagón, el cual provocó alarma entre varias personas. La luz del día era como quiera lo suficientemente fuerte para ver lo que sucedía, y se vio con claridad entrar a aquel lugar a esa joven, quien aprovechando la confusión, tomó a uno de los meseros por el brazo. Éste volteó rápidamente hacia la joven, pero comenzó a sentirse débil y cansado mientras su piel y su cuerpo se iba desgastando de manera rápida, hasta caer como mero polvo y ropas. Las personas al ver esto, comenzaron a salir por la salida de emergencia... todas menos nuestro grupo.

Impresionada por lo visto, Serena miró a sus amigas. Todas entendieron lo que deberían hacer, y levantando en alto sus plumas y Serena y yRini sus medallones gritaron:

---**¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio!**

---**¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus!**

---**¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Marte!**

---**¡Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter!**

---**¡Doble poder cósmico Lunar!**

---¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

Entre variados intercambios de luces de diferentes colores, las chicas se transformaron para pelear contra ella, quien quiera que fuera...

---¡No permitiremos que dañes a la gente! ---gritó Rei con furia

---¡Ni que amenaces la paz de estas personas! ---dijo también Lita.

---¡Y no perdonaré.... que hallas interrumpido la fiesta de Darien! ---gritó heroicamente Serena.

Un momento de silencio prosiguió.

---¿Qué?... ---les preguntó Sailor Moon a sus amigas--- ¡Es cierto!

Darien por su parte, había permanecido atónito todo ese tiempo. Recordaba y veía entre sombras las imágenes de su extraño sueño. ¿Podría ser acaso ella la persona que apareció en ellos?

---Vacío... ---dijo como murmurando.

La joven del cabello negro tocó una columna del restaurante de la base, la cual desapareció haciendo caer el resto de la columna hacia donde las sailors se encontraban. Todas esquivaron con facilidad aquel "ataque" y saltaron hacia ella para atacarla.

---¡Esperen! ---gritó Sailor Mercury, haciendo que todas retrocedieran en su intento--- recuerden lo que le sucedió al mesero, si la tocamos de alguna manera, la que sea, entonces ella absorberá nuestra vida... ---todas se detuvieron paralizadas en miedo, mientras Sailor Mercury examinaba a esta persona con sus lentes y su mini computadora--- ...no es algo que haga inconscientemente, es algo voluntario... en caso de no poder ver lo que le atacara, no tendría tiempo de absorberlo.

---¡Intentémoslo! ---gritó Sailor Júpiter---  ¡¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!!

Las hojas lanzadas hacia la joven fueron rápidamente esquivadas, demostrando que además de tener la habilidad de absorber, también poseía una gran agilidad.

---¡Saeta llameante de Marte! ---gritó Sailor Mars desde atrás, pero la flecha lanzada también fue esquivada por ella.

Ninguno de los ataques parecía tocarla. Se movía con tanta rapidez que era imposible ser certeros al apuntarle. Repentinamente, la joven llegó frente a frente con Darien, quien había estado todo este tiempo como perdido en sus pensamientos

---¡¿Qué...?! ---gritó asustado cuando vio frente a él el rostro sin emociones de Vacío.

Ésta extendió lentamente su brazo hacia Darien.

---La luz...

---¡¡No!! ---gritó Sailor Moon fuertemente.

Se escuchó un disparo. El rostro sin emociones de vacío permaneció tal cual, pero bajó su brazo el cual sangraba mucho a causa de una herida de bala. Miró su brazo y miró después a Darien, momentos antes de que la joven fuera envuelta entre sombras, las cuales hicieron que desapareciera.

Indignadas por el disparo, todas miraron hacia de donde al parecer había provenido la bala. Una silueta parada justo frente al sol y por lo tanto oscurecida por la sombra que su mismo cuerpo le hacía, permanecía parada con el arma aún desenfundada y apuntada hacia donde había estado Vacío. La silueta, que era de un varón, permanecía inmóvil pero aún así daba una imagen de fuerza y poderío, pero sobre todo de autoridad. Uno de los rayos del sol hizo que su arma brillara de gran manera.

---¿Quién...?¿Quién eres tú? ---preguntó confundido Darien, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Hola! Yo de nuevo! ^--^ Gracias por los reviews que hasta ahora me han dejado!! Como verán, este capítulo es más largo, y es que el acto 1 es más así como una introducción. Como sea, gracias por leer mi historia! Y espero que la sigan leyendo por favor!! ^---^


	4. Acto 3

Acto 3

"Un espíritu de fuego"

Indignadas por el disparo, todas miraron hacia de donde al parecer había provenido la bala. Una silueta parada justo frente al sol y por lo tanto oscurecida por la sombra que su mismo cuerpo le hacía, permanecía parada con el arma aún desenfundada y apuntada hacia donde había estado Vacío. La silueta, que era de un varón, permanecía inmóvil pero aún así daba una imagen de fuerza y poderío, pero sobre todo de autoridad. Uno de los rayos del sol hizo que su arma brillara de gran manera.

---¿Quién...?¿Quién eres tú? ---preguntó confundido Darien, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

La silueta bajó lentamente su arma, mirando aún hacia donde había estado Vacío.

---¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Contesta! ---gritó impulsivamente Sailor Júpiter.

El joven guardó su arma en una funda que cargaba a la altura de su cadera y saltó perdiéndose de vista a las chicas.

Se llevó a cabo una reunión urgente y casi inmediata en casa de Ami, quien examinaba junto con Luna y Artemis la situación anteriormente vivida. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión y confusión. Se hicieron diferentes suposiciones sobre el origen de ambos: la silueta misteriosa y la joven del vacío.

---Lo más probable es que se trate de un nuevo enemigo ---dijo Mina examinando todo cuidadosamente.

---Pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere? No parecía querer atacarnos a todas... ---pensó en voz alta Rei mientras ponía su mano bajo su barbilla.

---A mi me dio mucho miedo que se le acercara así a mi Darien... ---dijo Serena, mirando preocupada hacia el vaso de agua que tenía en las manos.

---Esa chica, al acercarse a Darien dijo algo... algo sobre la luz... ---recordó Lita.

---¿La luz...?  ---se preguntó indignado Darien, recordando lo que le había dicho esa joven en sus sueños.....

"Tu debes ser el resplandor que despide este bello planeta" 

Movido un poco por el temor, Darien apretó sus manos en puño sobre sus piernas.

---Además de la joven, también tenemos que tomar en cuenta a esa silueta extraña que apareció ayer. ---dijo Ami--- ¿Por qué nos ayudó? ¿Quién es en realidad? ¿Cuáles son sus motivos? ---Todos pensaron unos momentos sobre estas cuestiones--- no por el simple hecho de habernos ayudado quiere decir que sea nuestro aliado, ¿o sí? Puede estar buscando alguna otra cosa... y hasta no saber nada más de él, no podremos confiar de ninguna manera en esta persona.

Serena miró nuevamente su vaso con agua. Podía ver reflejado en él parte de su rostro, mientras pensaba que esa persona... esa persona podía ser digna de su confianza... si tan solo se hubiese mostrado un poco más.

Mientras todos argumentaban, Rini, recargada en la puerta del cuarto de Ami, se encontraba muy aburrida al respecto.

---No es que no me interese, pero... ---pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza--- si ese joven nos ayudó quiere decir que es bueno... ¿Por qué preguntarse de donde viene? ---dijo en voz alta. Escuchó una vez más los argumentos de todos y miró de reojo hacia un lado. Finalmente, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.--- Creo que iré a relajarme un poco mientras ellos discuten ---Caminó un poco, separándose de la puerta--- al fin que ni me hacen caso...

El lugar: Crown game center. El juego: "Magikal Fight!". La jugadora.... ¡Rini!. Ella había ido a ese lugar puesto que quería desahogarse un poco, además de que "Magikal Fight!" era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Pretextándole a su conciencia que aprendería más tácticas y movimientos, Rini había estado jugando ya desde hace rato, y se enfrentaba al fin contra el jefe final: una joven que casualmente se parecía un poco a Vacío. Jugó mientras torcía la boca sacando la lengua por lo difícil de la batalla. Apretó botones con gran agilidad, movió fuertemente la palanca, casi brincaba del asiento con cada movimiento hasta que...

---¡¡NO!! ---gritó Rini mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos--- ¡¡Perdí!!

En esto estaba, lamentándose de una manera característica de su persona mientras gritaba y sacudía su cabeza, cuando escuchó venir de detrás de ella una voz.

---¿Necesitas ayuda?

Rini volteó levemente con sus ojos llenos de tristeza infantil. Vio parado detrás de ella a un joven, no demasiado alto, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. De tez más que nada morena clara, le era imposible mirar sus ojos gracias a un par de gafas oscuras que usaba. No parecía ser una mala persona.

El joven se sentó junto a Rini, quien lo siguió con la mirada. Introdujo una moneda más a la máquina y presionó un botón durante la pantalla de "continue?". La batalla sería contra el mismo personaje. Comenzó con movimientos ofensivos de gran vigor, y casi no fue tocado por los ataques de su rival. Rini miraba atónita la pantalla de juego, hasta que finalmente, después de unos segundos y dos "rounds" terminó la batalla. El joven había ganado. Rini lo miró mientras éste le ofrecía una gran sonrisa. Casi pudo ver a través de sus lentes oscuros un par de ojos grandes y brillantes.

---¡Wow! ---gritó Rini, mientras caminaba junto al joven, ya fuera del Crown Game center--- ¡En realidad fuiste muy bueno con ese juego!

---¡Gracias! ---le contestó el joven con una carcajada--- Aunque tu no lo hiciste nada mal... sólo es cuestión de que aumentes un poco tu fuerza de ataque. No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque. ---dijo mientras hacía con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, una seña en felicitación a lo que Rini había hecho.

Rini sonrió complacida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de ella, en una postura de niña buena. Después de sonreírle unos segundos, Rini finalmente se dio cuenta que ni ella ni él se habían presentado. Reaccionando casi al mismo tiempo, ambos voltearon a verse, quedando de frente mientras decían al unísono "¡Ay! ¡Perdón por no presentarme!".... se miraron atónitos unos instantes y después rieron de su reacción parecida.

---Tú primero ---dijo el joven mientras sonreía.

---Jajajajaja, está bien. ---dijo Rini mientras guiñaba un ojo--- yo me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Rini.

---Ahora me toca a mí ---dijo el joven mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes de manera amigable--- mi nombre es Armando. Armando de Llamas.

---¡¡Rini!! ---se escuchó gritar la voz de Serena, mientras ésta se dirigía hacia donde ella y Armando estaban. Llegó y se detuvo frente a ellos, mientras jadeante trataba de recuperar el aliento. Rini y Armando la miraron confundidos. Cuando Serena recuperó el aliento, dirigiéndose a Rini, comenzó a regañarla--- ¡¡Rini!! ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar la casa cuando discutíamos un tema tan importante como el de Vacío!? ¡Además! ¡¿Por qué te trajiste MI dinero y no el TUYO!?

Rini se le aventó a Serena y estirándole la boca con los dedos índices le contestó en igual tono de regaño y confusión disimulada.

---¿¿¿Cómo que vacío??? No entiendo... ---dijo mientras le señalaba con la mirada a Armando, quien al ver la escena, confundido, hizo visibles tres parpadeos continuos por debajo de sus gafas.

Serena captó la indirecta, e inmediatamente ambas volvieron a posiciones normales, y sonriendo Serena de dirigió a Armando.

---Espero que mi primita no te halla causado problemas... ella suele ser muy traviesa.... ---dijo sonriendo

---¡Nah! Es muy buena niña. ---contestó sonriente también.

---¿Lo ves? ---le dijo Rini a Serena con las manos en la cadera y un rostro orgulloso--- yo SOY una niña buena.

---¡¿Acaso insinúas que yo no lo soy?!

---Yo no dije nada pero si te queda el saco....

Ambas se gruñeron molestas. Armando, que había quedado en medio de las dos, las miró unos segundos para después estallar en carcajada. Serena y Rini voltearon a verlo con sus ojos como en forma de punto.

---Ustedes dos seguro se quieren mucho... ---dijo Armando.

Ambas se miraron y se voltearon después la cara, con lo que Armando rió nuevamente, pero con una risa más corta. 

---Bien Rini, es hora de que volvamos... ---dijo Serena cerrando los ojos en exceso de confianza, solo para descubrir al momento de abrirlos, que Rini no le ponía atención.--- ¡OYE!

---¿Me invitas un helado Armando? ---dijo Rini jalando a Armando de un brazo mientras lo llevaba camino a la heladería.

---Claro sólo que será nada más uno, que soy pobre y de familia numerosa ---contestó bromeando Armando.

---¡¡Espera!! ¡¡RINI!! ---gritó Serena molesta.

---¡Esta bien! ¡Si quieres te invito uno a ti también! ---contestó Armando volteando hacia atrás mientras Rini todavía lo jalaba.

---¡¡Sí!!! ---gritó emocionada Serena, olvidando su enojo y su misión de llevar a Rini a casa. Sabía que después la regañarían las chicas, pero un helado lo valía.

Desde un callejón oscuro, Vacío salió de entre las sombras. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que vaciar... pero al no ver nada cerca de ella, caminó hacia el frente, de donde veía un poco de luz. Conforme se acercaba, se veía la calle... gente caminando por ella, inmersos en sus asuntos... sin importarles más el destino de otros de su misma especie. Sintió pena por ellos... y odio, mucho odio.

Por la banqueta, del lado contrario de la calle, Serena, Rini y Armando caminaban, estando Armando en medio de las dos y Serena del lado de la calle. Caminaban tranquila y despreocupadamente, decidiendo el sabor de su helado. En el mismo instante en que Vacío puso un pie fuera de aquel oscuro callejón, vio del otro lado de la calle a este trío, y enfocándose unos segundos en ellos, gritó de dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y los cubría con sus manos.

---¡¡¡¡LA LUZ!!!! ---gritó en dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

A casi nadie parecía haberle importado el grito de la joven ni su caída, ni parecía su grito haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar al otro lado de la calle, a oídos del trío.

Una sombra como de una persona cubrió el cuerpo de Vacío, haciendo que ésta voltease a verlo con sus ojos lastimados.

---¿Necesitas ayuda? ---dijo un anciano mientras le extendía su mano para levantarla.


	5. Acto 4

Acto 4

"Cuando la oscuridad está cerca"

Vacío permanecía sentada en aquel sillón viejo en medio de la amplia sala. Con sus manos sobre sus piernas y su vista en el suelo, parecía examinar cada pequeña partícula de polvo que pasara por sus pies.

---Parece que tus ojos están lastimados ---dijo el anciano en tono amable, mientras le extendía la mano con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Vacío tomo la taza, y sin contestarle nada, le miró unos instantes, apretando los ojos por que no veía bien con ellos.

---Creo que te puedo ayudar...  ---dijo el anciano--- ¿Porqué no vamos a una óptica?

Esperando respuesta, pero no obteniéndola, el anciano sonrió. Hubo un momento de silencio.

---La luz...

---¿Hmm?

---La luz... SU luz... me lastima...

El anciano le extendió su mano nuevamente, esta vez con el afán de que se pusiera de pie. Vacío tomo su mano y se paró con ayuda del anciano. Éste ajustó sus lentes que resbalaban por su nariz y la condujo hacia fuera.

---¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?! ---preguntó molesta Rei, a Serena y a Rini que recién llegaban.

---Jejeje....  ---rio nerviosa Serena--- es que estaba este chico... que nos invitó un helado... y...

---¿¿CHICO?? ¿¿HELADO?? ¡¡AHORA ME INTERESA LA CONVERSACIÓN!! ---gritó Mina mientras quitaba de enfrente a Rei y tomaba las manos de Serena--- ¿¿Cómo es?? ¿¿Es apuesto?? ¿¿Amable?? ¿¿Cariñoso??

---E-era bastante amable... sí... ---contestó Serena algo asustada por el comportamiento de Mina.

---Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Preséntamelo!

---Ah....

---¡¿No me digas que te lo quieres quedar para ti sola?! ¡¡Pero tu tienes a Darien!!

---¡¡ESE CHICO NO ME GUSTA!! ---gritó finalmente molesta Serena.

---Uy.... ---contestó Mina cubriéndose los oídos por lo fuerte del grito.

Rei empujó a Mina del frente y se la llevó al otro lado del cuarto. Ami se posicionó frente a Serena y Rini.

---Hemos llegado a una conclusión con respecto a la joven del vacío y a la silueta... no podemos confiarnos de ninguno de los dos hasta no saber más de ellos. Podrían bien ser aliados poniéndonos una trampa, o hasta enemigos que no quieren nada con la Tierra pero sus peleas los trajeron aquí. Podría ser cualquier cosa, mientras tanto, no debemos confiarnos.

Serena y Rini, ambas, asintieron con la cabeza, aunque no del todo satisfechas con el resultado de la discusión.

---Estos estarán bien... ---decía la señorita de la óptica mientras le colocaba en el rostro a Vacío un par de anteojos.

---¿Puedes ver ahora? ---preguntó el anciano en tono amable.

---Sí...

Vació exploró el lugar con sus nuevos lentes... desde aquel encuentro con Serena, Rini y Armando, sus ojos habían perdido parcialmente la capacidad de ver por si mismos. Miró hacia el mostrador. Podía ver decenas de pares de lentes listos para ser comprados. Miró la gente que caminaba por la banqueta frente a la óptica. Su rostro inexpresivo pronto cambiaría un poco a uno de ligera sorpresa.

---Listo, ya los he pagado ---dijo el anciano volteando hacia donde Vacío es encontraba antes, solo para ver que ya no estaba.--- ¿...?

Darien caminaba por la misma calle, con una bolsa de compras en la mano. Acababa de comprar la despensa de la semana y se dirigía de nuevo a su apartamento, que no estaba realmente lejos de la tienda. Caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta sentir un escalofrío, como de una mirada punzante. Trató de continuar caminando indiferentemente, sintiendo cada vez un peor presentimiento. Aumentó la velocidad de su caminar, hasta que este se transformó en un correr. Corrió desesperado tratando de huir de eso que su intuición le decía pero sus ojos no podían captar. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se topó bruscamente frente a Vacío. Se detuvo de manera rápida tirando accidentalmente la bolsa con los víveres.

---Tú... ---dijo Vacío, extendiendo su mano hacia Darien.

---¡No! ---gritó Darien mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás tratando de aumentar la distancia entre él y Vacío. En todo el tiempo que él había peleado como Tuxedo Mask para defender la Tierra junto a las Sailor Scouts, él nunca había sentido un miedo como este.

La gente que pasaba, se detuvo mirando asombrada tal reacción de Darien, más aún al verlo salir corriendo hacia otra calle. En su prisa, chocó con un joven, y sin siquiera pedirle disculpas siguió su camino, guiado por el temor que sentía. Ese joven, que era Armando, miró seriamente hacia donde Darien se había marchado y corrió hacia la misma dirección. Su típica cara de alegría representaba ahora una profunda seriedad.

Mientras Darien corría, podía ver en su mente las imágenes de su sueño. La luna que perdía su brillo. Vacío parada frente a esta. Se detuvo en una calle más alejada ahora. Recargó su casado cuerpo en una barda cercana mientras respiraba agitadamente.

---¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere de mí? ---se preguntó a si mismo entrecortadamente debido a su respiración agitada.

---La luz... ---dijo Vacío quien sorpresivamente estaba junto a Darien. 

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Vacío tocó la mejilla de Darien, muy para sorpresa de éste. Comenzando a sentirse extraño, Darien no podía siquiera mover un brazo para quitarla de donde estaba.

---¡NO! ---gritó una voz a lo lejos, seguida por un disparo que no llegó muy lejos de Vacío.

Asustada por el sonido, Vacío cubrió sus oídos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos por el susto. La silueta apareció nuevamente, esta vez desde el techo de una casa cercana. Bajó de un salto hacia donde Darien y Vacío se encontraban.

---¡No interfieras!... ---gritó Vacío aún sin abrir los ojos ni quitar las manos de sus oídos.

El joven, quien vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisa de cuello alto y sin mangas color rojo opaco y con adornos blancos, uno de cada lado. En su cadera portaba dos fundas para pistola cruzadas entre sí. Su rostro cubierto por un par de lentes oscuros llevaba en la frente una especie de tiara, aunque de un solo hilo de oro con un granate en el centro. (N/A: Algo así como las tiaras de las Star Lights). Tomó rápidamente a Darien del brazo y saltando ágilmente sobre de los techos de casas aledañas, lograron escapar de Vacío.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien con Darien....

---La oscuridad... está demasiado cerca...  ---decía una Haruka mirando por la ventana--- el viento sólo está trayendo muerte...

---Creo que será hora de hacerles una visita.... ---dijo Michiru mientras se peinaba el pelo.

---Sí... tal vez sea así...


End file.
